


Человеческий фактор

by miloserdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, это личерали 1.5к слов ради неро с задранной юбкой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Если кто-то говорит, что сделает для тебя что угодно, еще не значит, что ты должен об этом просить.





	Человеческий фактор

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksobaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/gifts).



> фор май френд зе дерти синнер

Если кто-то говорит, что сделает для тебя что угодно, еще не значит, что ты должен об этом  _ просить _ .

Неро кажется, что он умрет от стыда. Щеки горят так, что он чувствует, как в уголках глаз собираются злые слезы. Он пытается натянуть рукав на плечо, узкий волан застревает на бицепсе – Неро в ярости дергает и слышит оглушительно громкий звук рвущейся ткани. Сердце ухает вниз.

Кирие убьет его, если узнает.

Он слышит, как за спиной открывается и закрывается с щелчком дверь, как кто-то опирается на нее спиной и присвистывает.

\- Заткнись, - говорит Неро, не оборачиваясь. – Просто заткнись, ради всего святого, заткнись нахуй.

\- Отличный вид, - смеется Данте.

Неро тяжело опирается обеими руками на туалетный столик с небольшим зеркалом, перед которым пытался натянуть на себя платье, и с легким отчаянием смотрит на свое запыхавшееся красное отражение.

Это одно из старых хористских платьев Кирие – богато расшитое, с пышными подъюбниками, высоким воротником. Кипенно-белое, для самых важных церемоний. Неро думает, что это, наверное, кажется Данте охуенно смешной шуткой – заставить его напялить наряд для парадного молебена его собственному отцу.  _ Женский  _ наряд, поправляет он сам себя, да какого хуя.

Платье пахнет чистотой и немного лавандой, которой Кирие перекладывает постельное белье в шкафу. Его давно не надевали – со времен событий в Фортуне, пожалуй. Неро опять чувствует, как от стыда горят уши, как он посмел вообще прикоснуться к этом платью, не то что натянуть его на себя. Бедра у него достаточно узкие, чтобы влезть в юбку, едва не порвав шов на талии, но из верхней части ему удается только втиснуться в рукава до половины, правую руку еще можно натянуть на плечо, сняв протез. Но высокую застежку на спине от копчика до шеи застегнуть даже нечего и мечтать. Неро чувствует себя чертовски глупо.

\- Доволен? – зло спрашивает он через плечо.

\- Почти, - говорит Данте и низко смеется.

\- Что, блять, еще тебе надо?

Неро осекается на половине фразы, потому что внезапно чувствует его руки на голой спине – Данте проводит костяшками пальцев вдоль лопаток и спускается ладонями по бокам, запуская руки под ткань. Целует его в шею, чуть царапая кожу зубами и довольно чувствительно прижимается к его заднице.

Неро чувствует его член даже через слои ткани юбки и у него пересыхает во рту. О нет, только не это. Только  _ не в этом _ .

\- Пусти, - говорит он, наугад пихая локтем назад.

Протез он снял очень некстати.

Данте перехватывает его рукой чуть выше локтя, заворачивает руку назад. Второй рукой сильно давит на спину, и Неро, теряя равновесие, лицом проезжается по столику, скидывая какие-то баночки и тюбики – все эти тонкие женские вещички, предназначения которых он никогда не понимал. С одной из них слетает крышечка и Неро остро чувствует аромат духов Кирие – его прошивает холодной волной вдоль позвоночника от стыда, сердце камнем падает вниз.

\- Пусти, Данте, мать твою, перестань - он начинает извиваться с удвоенной силой, чувствуя, что сейчас расплачется.

Данте ложится на него сверху, придавливая тяжестью своего тела, и Неро чувствует абсолютно неуместное сейчас возбуждение, тут же закусывая губу. Но Данте прекрасно успевает услышать его всхлипывающий вздох. Неро упирается лбом в столешницу, прекрасно представляя скотское выражение лица, которое Данте сейчас делает. Ему хочется впечатать его в стену, разбить Данте лицо в кровь,.

Ему хочется, чтобы Данте его выебал так, чтобы у него подкосились колени.

Но не так, черт, пожалуйста,  _ только не так _ .

\- Перестать? Но мы только начали, - говорит он Неро в самое ухо и прикусывает ушную раковину.

\- Пусти, уебок!

\- И этим ртом, - насмешливо говорит Данте. – Ты будешь возносить молитвы великому Спарде?

Неро отчаянно стонет. Он не прекращает попыток вырваться, но Данте над ним весит будто бы тонну. Неро решает попробовать другую тактику.

\- Слушай, - лихорадочно думая, говорит он. – Давай я сделаю что угодно? Только не так, блять, пожалуйста, ну, что ты хочешь?

\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя в платье хористочки, - фыркает над ухом Данте. – Мы уже договорились об этом. Скажу больше, я даже попросил.

_ Попросил _ в понятии Данте это заставил Неро пообещать, что он наденет для него то, что он скажет, пока Неро сносило башню от ощущений под ним в триггере. Но он даже и подумать не мог, что Данте заявит ему…

Мысли мгновенно улетучиваются из головы, когда он чувствует, как Данте задирает ему юбки и крепко сжимает бедро, притягивая к себе. К копчику прижимается холодный металл его пряжки ремня, и Неро вздрагивает.

\- Побудь хорошим мальчиком, - говорит ему Данте. – И постой спокойно минуту, дай мне посмотреть.

Тяжесть с его спины исчезает, и Неро думает, что вот сейчас ему нужно развернуться и дать Данте по лицу. Но он чувствует его ладони на бедрах и его дыхание между лопаток, и вместо того, чтобы вмазать ему хорошенько, он опирается на локоть здоровой руки, кое-как укладывая поверх культю правой и упирается в сложенные руки лбом. Щеки горят так, что кажется, сейчас лопнут от прилива крови.

\- Отлично выглядишь, - говорит Данте, с силой проводя руками вдоль его бедер, задирая юбки еще выше. Он укладывает ладони чуть выше задницы, упираясь большими пальцами в ямочки над поясницей, придерживая пышную ткань, и прижимается крепче. Неро опять прошивает уколом возбуждения от того, как чувствуются на голом теле кожаные штаны Данте и от того, как более чем явно прощупывается его член. Звенит пряжка расстегиваемого ремня, вжикает молния, и Неро тяжело сглатывает. Данте отлипает от него, будто отходя – ткань юбок тут же начинает сползать прикрывая задницу, и Неро обеспокоенно оглядывается, чтобы проверить, что он задумал. Данте смотрит на разбросанные по полу баночки, которые скинул Неро, пока проезжался лицом по столу, и на лице его отображается усиленный мыслительный процесс.

О нет, блять, едва не стонет Неро. Какого хуя ты вдруг решил  _ подумать _ .

Если Данте трахнет его, смазав чем-нибудь достаточно жидким из разбросанных баночек и тюбиков, каждый из которых принадлежит Кирие, Неро вначале убьет его, а потом себя.

\- Давай так, - быстро говорит Неро, протягивая назад руку и перехватывая Данте за запястье.

\- Что? – отвлекается Данте.

\- Трахни меня так, - упрямо повторяет Неро.

\- Пацан, - говорит Данте, все еще пытаясь звучать насмешливо, но голос у него хриплый от возбуждения. – Раз уж ты сегодня для меня принарядился, давай я сделаю все как надо.

\- Ты оглох? – раздраженно говорит Неро. – Или возраст уже не позволяет?

\- Ого, - говорит Данте и чуть улыбается уголками губ. – Cегодня у тебя  _ это _ настроение?

\- Только пиздеть горазд? Я так и знал, что…

Неро затыкается на полуслове, потому что Данте зажимает ему ладонью рот, грубо, едва не выворачивая челюсть.

\- Что знал? – спрашивает Данте, опять наклоняясь к нему. Неро издает какой-то жалкий звук через его пальцы, со свистом пытается вдохнуть воздух через нос. Он пытается укусить пальцы, в ответ заслуживая тычка в шею.

Данте сплевывает в ладонь, и Неро задницей чувствует головку его члена. У него пересыхает во рту, и внезапно идея потрахаться насухо не кажется ему лучшим выходом. Данте перехватывает его второй рукой чуть ниже плеча, почти выворачивая сустав и входит мучительно медленно. Когда он, наконец, целиком внутри, Неро кажется, что он достает ему до легких – растянутая задница горит и он задыхается, не в силах нормально вдохнуть через зажатый рот.

Данте на пробу двигается вперед и Неро, не в силах сдержаться, скулит через его пальцы. Болит, но как же  _ охуенно _ . Данте двигает бедрами еще и еще раз, протаскивая Неро по столу, Неро чувствует, как пышная ткань юбки сползает ниже – Данте приглушенно матерится, останавливаясь и задирая подъюбник вверх еще раз.

\- Подержи свое ебаное платье, - хрипло говорит он Неро на ухо.

Это ты, блять, заставил меня его надеть, думает Неро, но вместо этого слегка выворачивает руку из хватки Данте и берется здоровой рукой за подол, придерживая его выше копчика. Теперь ему не на что опереться, и он падает лицом в стол – Данте перехватывает его второй рукой поперек груди, заставляя еще больше выгнуть поясницу и, не предупреждая, берет дикий темп, не заботясь особо о том, чтобы Неро попривык к размеру.

Неро стонет – через пальцы, крепко закрывающие рот, это опять звучит как скулеж. Данте дышит ровно, но шлепки его бедер о задницу звучат так нестерпимо пошло, что у Неро опять краснеют кончики ушей от стыда. Он сжимает пальцы, придерживающие пышный подол так сильно, что белеют костяшки.

\- Выглядишь просто охуенно, - сообщает ему на ухо Данте, натягивая его на себя особенно глубоко. Неро мычит, пытаясь огрызнуться в ответ.

Хорошо, что рот у него закрыт, а то он опять на грани сообщить Данте, как ему самому охуенно, и как потом он собирается прогонять эту сцену в голове пару сотен раз, и как он готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы Данте не останавливался.

У Неро успевает заболеть неудобно загнутая рука и слишком выгнутая поясница, когда движения Данте начинают терять ритм, и становятся, скорее хаотичными – но чертовски глубокими, он стонет ему в ладонь с каждым толчком.

Когда Данте достает из него член, Неро, не в силах сдержаться, мычит недовольно из-за ощущения пустоты. Данте хрипло дышит, делая пару резких движений между половинок его задницы, и замирает на пару мгновений, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Неро отпускает, наконец, дурацкий подол и заводит руку назад, запуская пальцы Данте в волосы. Пока в расслабленных мыслях не появляется ощущение ужаса.

Блять, он не чувствует ничего влажного на спине.

\- Ты что, - внутренне обмирая, спрашивает Неро убитым голосом. –  _ Кончил на платье _ ?

Данте фыркает и целует его в шею.

\- Пиздец, - резюмирует ситуацию Неро.

\- Какая незадача, - говорит Данте, лениво оглаживая его бок. – Теперь платье придется забрать насовсем.

 


End file.
